A plethora of devices are now capable of accessing one or more networks for a variety of reasons. Cellular devices such as, for example, smart phones, tablet and laptop computers, and smart watches can access cellular and internet protocol (IP) networks to provide voice, data, messaging, and other services. Other devices, such as smart power meters, parking meters, and pet trackers, for example, can also be connected to various data networks to provide reporting, receive updates, etc. Indeed, the so-called “Internet of Things” (or, IoT) can include refrigerators, thermostats, water heaters, and other everyday devices that are also connected to one or more networks for updates, support, remote control services, and other purposes.
Traditionally, cellular network profiles generally fell into two categories—machine-to-machine (or, “M2M”) and consumer. M2M includes devices like the aforementioned smart power meters, parking meters, pet trackers, etc. Consumer devices, on the other hand, include cellular phones, smart phones, and tablet and laptop computers, among other things. Thus, an M2M device—with an M2M network profile—may be given access only to data and smart messaging service (SMS), for example, while a consumer device—with a consumer network profile—can be given access to voice, SMS, data, video, rich messaging, and other features on the network.